Dream Again
by arekusandora08
Summary: The kingdom hearts gang is in high school and is rival to Organization XIII. Not very good summary.


**Summary: The kingdom hearts gang is in high school and is rival to Organization XIII. **

**Hey this is my first fanfic. Feel free to flame but have it be constructive so I learn to write better. ****The summary isn't very good so I would just read the chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters, but if I did, Birth by Sleep would be out in the US by now with English voices!**

Sora looked around the room. It was completely black there, including the floor. One thing stood out and had color, across from Sora. A face. There stood Roxas, in a black cloak, staring back at Sora with hate filled in his eyes. His lips moved, but no sound came out. Sora tried to reply, but couldn't speak either. Suddenly, Roxas ran at him, a keyblade appearing at his hands as he jumped into the air and brought the weapon down upon Sora. Not having enough time to dodge, Sora put his arms up in front of his head and felt Roxas fall onto him. He fell to the ground and looked at Roxas. Roxas spoke again, this time Sora was able to hear. With malice in his voice, Roxas whispered, "Leave me alone." Roxas stood up and backed away. Sora got up and then Roxas pushed him and everything went black.

The boy felt himself being pushed again back into reality.

"Can you please leave me alone?" the brunette mumbled.

Snickers filled his ears as he was pushed out of his desk, falling onto his shoulder. The brunette sat up and turned to stare at the provider of his pain.

"Damn it Riku! Why the hell did you do that?!" Sora yelled pointing an accusing finger at his best friend while rubbing his shoulder at the same time. More snickers filled the air. Sora turned to see that most of the students were filling out of the classroom trying not to break out laughing.

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and put a hand behind his head. "Give me a break Sora. If I had left you here, you'd still be asleep after the school was locked," Riku said half-heartedly, as if he'd done this before. Unfortunately for Sora, it was true.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to push me out of my desk," Sora pouted as he got up to get his bag.

"Sora, I called you seven times and nudged you too. All you did was mumble. Do you ever get enough sleep?" Riku started to walk towards the door. Sora pushed his notebook into his backpack and ran to catch up.

"Yeah, but I can't handle calculus at the end of the day! Especially after gym class!" Sora said trying to defend himself.

"You can't handle calculus, period," Riku stated as Sora strode up to him, out of breath. "Apparently running and talking at the same time doesn't work for you either."

Sora tried to ignore Riku as they walked down the hallway, leaving the prison also known as high school. It was the first week of May and Sora was dying to get outside. The sun was shining and he needed to get away from the stuffy school air. The dream had left him confused and dazed, seeing as that he and Roxas were close friends. He was reaching the doors that led to his freedom when he was glomped from behind, almost stumbling into a student in front of him.

"Sora! How was calc?"

"Kairi, please get off of me," Sora managed to say as he pulled on the arms around her neck, "You're choking me!"

The redhead let go and landed on the floor. "Sorry bout that, just having some fun."

"Yeah, but your idea of fun seems to almost always include me getting hurt in some way, shape, or form," Sora said, massaging his neck and continued to walk towards the door. Kairi grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back, away from the doors, half dragging him.

"Not yet. We said we were going to wait for Namine and Roxas, remember?"

"Uh, no…" Sora turned to look at Riku, who nodded in agreement with Kairi.

"She's right Sora. We're going to do something as a group, since it's Friday and all."

"Plus, no one is working today!" Kairi added with a smile.

"Kairi!" a girl shouted from behind. The group turned around and saw Namine and Roxas walking towards them. Sora couldn't help but notice that the two were holding hands and that Roxas was staring down at his feet, looking a little red. Namine let go of Roxas' hand and ran up to hug Kairi. Roxas came over to stand next to Sora, keeping his eyes down.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked Roxas, looking concerned. Roxas shook his head and looked up and Sora could tell he was blushing.

"Roxas just asked me to go on a date with him!" Namine said smiling happily. If it was even possible, Roxas turned a little redder and looked at the floor again.

"Well, finally!" Kairi said. "We all knew you had feelings for each other, but you never did anything about it."

Sora gave Roxas a playful slap on the back, "Alright! Way to go!"

Roxas turned and looked at Sora, "I never want to do that again, it felt like my stomach was going to rip itself apart."

Riku walked up and scuffed up Roxas' hair and then turned to everyone, "Well, we should go and celebrate. Should we go to the café on Main Street or the one on the boardwalk next to the beach?"

"Oh! Let's go to the on near the beach! Then we can take a boat over to the islands to watch the sunset," Namine suggested.

"I'm all up for that," Kairi agreed, "We haven't been to the island for awhile."

Roxas nodded in agreement and Sora pumped his fist, "Alrighty! Let's go!" and ran out of the school into sweet freedom, completely forgetting about his dream earlier.

They arrived at the Fantasy Café about an hour after school got out, just missing the other high schoolers. The group was led to a booth and was told their waiter would be with them in a few minutes. Kairi made sure Namine and Roxas were sitting together on one side while she sat with Riku and Sora on the other.

"So," she said with her hands underneath her chin and smiling, "how did it happen?"

"No, please, I don't want to go through it again," Roxas groaned and put his head in his heads. He was saved for the moment as their waiter came up. Everyone ordered their coffee and Roxas asked for a shot of espresso in his.

"Sure, no problem. By the way, I'm Cloud, so if you need anything else, just call me over," the blond said and he walked away. Roxas took his chance.

"Hey, isn't he the Cloud that graduated last year? You know, the one that was on the baseball team and won the state championship with a homerun?"

Kairi turned to stare at him. "Uh, yeah, but no changing the subject. So, tell us how it happened," she grinned.

Namine smiled back timidly and Roxas groaned, "Fine. Obviously, you all know that Namine stays a little late to grab her drawing books from the art room so she can bring them home for the weekend." Cloud came back and gave them their drinks. He retuned to the bar and everyone turned back to Roxas as he took a big sip of his coffee. "So anyways, I created a drawing that asked her out and put it inside the front cover of her drawing book. Then I waited outside the room for her and she said yes when she came out."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Kairi squealed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Namine said. "I am going to frame the picture and hang it up in my room so I always have it." Roxas groaned again.

"Sorry man, should have thought of that before you put the plan into action," Sora tried to sympathize.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wait any longer, especially with prom two weeks away. I know that there are plenty of seniors that want to ask her out," he turned and smiled at Namine, "and if she said yes to one of them, I would kick myself."

Namine turned to Riku, "Well, you've been quite, anyone you're thinking of asking to prom?" Riku started choking, seemingly having the coffee go down the wrong pipe.

"God no. You know I never have any interest in these school related activities," Riku sputtered. Redeeming his cool composure he said, "Plus all the girls at school are annoying. I'd never ask any of them.

"Riku!" Kairi stated, with surprise in her eyes.

Riku started waving his hands frantically, "Oh, I didn't mean you Kairi, or Namine for that matter! I just meant that there aren't many girls I like."

"Yeah, sure…" Kairi huffed. Turning to Sora, Kairi smiled, "How bout you? Is there anyone?"

Sora stared at the ceiling, his chin in his hand. "Nah, maybe we can just go as a group."

Kairi perked up at the idea. "That would be great! We should do that!"

"Yeah!" Namine agreed. Everyone began to set plans for their junior prom. Eventually, their coffee became cold and they walked down to the beach to find Sora's boat to take over to the island were they had play as kids. When they were young, Sora, Riku, and Roxas pretended to be warriors with keyblades while the girls walked along the beach, drawing and collecting seashells. Along with other kids their age, like Wakka and Tidus, they created their own tree house and claimed the island their own. Older and younger kids alike came to the island every now and then, but it was Sora and his friends that came the most. Now they were in their junior year of nigh school and found few times to make it over there together. Today, they passed the tree house, the cave that held drawings, and the waterfall where they washed off the dirt and sand from play, and headed to the mini island where the papu tree made a perfect bench to sit and watch the sunset. Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Sora sat on the tree while Riku leaned against it. The sea was calm, reflecting the now pink sky. Nobody said a word, not wanting to break the peaceful silence.

"Hey, look at the little kiddies, watchin' the sunset. What pretty girls too," an unfamiliar voice called from behind them. The five turned around and saw people in black cloaks watching them with intrigue. Sora narrowed his eyes with suspicion and counted 11 men and one blond girl in black. Sora and Roxas jumped off the tree and walked with Riku to put themselves between the gang and the girls. Riku, being the most menacing, folded his arms against his chest and said, "So, what do you want?"


End file.
